Stone of Iryoku
by Evil Weasel
Summary: Koenma has yet another case, joy of joys. And once again, this case wont be easy. Kuromajo and Kurooni are no walk in the park. But are these the only demons Yusuke will have to deal with? [Discontinued]


Disclaimer: OK here is a list of all the things I own in this fan fic: Kuromajo, Kuro-oni, and later characters that appear later in the story. Nah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and whoever believes that... shakes head Poor, poor child....  
  
Author's-blabber-of-nothing-important: YAY!!!! A new story that I am actually going to like to write!!! o But, I have no clue what to call it right now, so I'm gonna write a few chapters until I find a nice fitting title... Funny, I know how it's going to start and a little fuzzy on the ending, but I have no clue about the middle... well, I'm a little fuzzy on the whole story now that I think about it O.O Oh well! o Here we go!!!  
  
By Weasel1029 (rokinevilweasel1029hotmail.com)  
  
Jr.  
  
I think you know who it is... We are making our annual visit to collect our... lets just say, valuable information. Be ready in a week, and this time Jr. give us someone worth fighting.  
  
Kuro-oni  
  
Kuromajo  
  
Koenma wiped the sweat beading on his forehead, was it him or was it getting incredibly hot?  
  
"Don't tell me toddler, that you are actually scared of these two?" His voice was full of sarcasm. 'How does he always manage to know when it's the worst time to call me here?!' Yusuke was thoroughly annoyed at this little toddler, and ruler of spirit world.  
  
Yusuke passed the letter around to the rest of the Rekai Tentei, each of them reading and passing it on.  
  
"Yusuke be serious! These two demons are masters of their skills! Yusuke, if you aren't serious they will kill you!" Koenma started to nervously suck on his pacifier while he waited for Hiei to finish reading.  
  
"Hn. Who would be stupid enough to tell you they are coming to retrieve... 'Valuable information?'"  
  
"They always say when they are coming! They come on a sunny day and steal all of their criminal files! And any security we ever get is whipped out!"  
  
"Koenma, I have heard of Kuromajo, and Kuro-oni, but they are both rumored to be lovers of darkness, and hate the light. Why would they come in sunlight?" Kurama only knew of them since they are thieves as well, but their main job field is assassination.  
  
"Ah, see, they were very smart. They themselves spread those rumors of being shadow demons, when they are demons of light and water."  
  
"Wait... why would they spread false rumors," Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Baka, they did it so that people would be clueless when they killed them," Hiei's annoyed voice replied.  
  
"Oh I see! They could trick all their enemies since one of them is actually a light demon... wait, which one," Yusuke questioned.  
  
Koenma pushed a button showing a demon. The demon was a female with long black hair and water blue eyes, with matching blue eyelashes. Her moist skin almost seemed to glow from an unseen light source. Her full rosy lips formed a frown, pulling down on that gorgeous face of hers. She was dressed in traditional makai fighting clothes of black and blue.  
  
"I assume that, that is Kuromajo," Kuwabara guessed.  
  
"Quite wrong Kuwabara, THAT is Kuro-oni, this is Kuromajo, the demon of light." Koenma pressed another button and another demon came up on the screen.  
  
Kuromajo had black hair just as Kuro-oni did, but hers was longer and in copious amounts. Its silky strands ended in white tips. Her cold grey eyes stared at no one in particular, seemingly mad at the world. Her skin was tanned, to a golden brown hue, and pink moist lips, but curled into a cocky smirk. Her clothes her made of black cloth with white seams, her arms covered in bracelets and war paint.  
  
"They are both very deadly, Kuromajo could easily kill you all with one attack, and they are both incredibly fast... maybe faster than Hiei. I can't tell because I never see their attacks in the first place! I want you to train and be back here in a week, Botan will get you when it's time," Koenma commanded them.  
  
Once they were outside Kuwabara asked, "What do you think the baby meant by that Kuromajo being able to kill us with one attack? I mean, is it like Urameshi's spirit wave or something?"  
  
"No Kuwabara, I have heard of them both as I have said; it is rumored that Kuromajo's Black Death can kill many people at once, but now that Koenma has told us that the rumors of the pair being shadow demons was made by them, it makes me wonder if Black Death is a lie as well," Kurama replied.  
  
A flash of light shot through the air, the demon Kuromajo should triumphantly as her prey died in an instant. She heard the familiar thud of other bodies, 'Kuro-oni must be done as well,' she thought.  
  
"In your demon form Kuromajo? Couldn't handle them with your sword?" Her taunting voice called.  
  
"You wish Kuro-oni," Kuromajo sarcastically replied, "just lazy; did you find anything valuable on any of yours?"  
  
"Nope, they didn't have anything as that bastard promised... maybe he should learn about how bad lying is."  
  
Kuromajo smirked, "If you are planning on killing him because he lied, what do we do... stretch the truth to our liking?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hiei... look up ahead," Kurama frowned at the sight of dead bodies, lying on the floor uncared for.  
  
Hiei ran ahead to inspect the scene, when he got there he was some what surprised by what he saw. The bodies had holes through them, and the entire body was drenched. They were watery rivers of blood, slowly being absorbed by the earth below.  
  
"Hiei, do you think that was Kuro-oni's work? And if it was, Kuromajo would have been here killing people too," Kurama stated.  
  
"Hn," Hiei didn't have to go far to find more bodies, but there was no blood, no cuts, just men's faces constricted in pain. "Kurama," Hiei called.  
  
"It seems that we just missed them," Kurama said.  
  
"Hn, Kuromajo... Koenma was right about her killing people with one attack, just leaving them with shocked faces."  
  
"Either that or she is as quick as you are Hiei," Kurama smirked.  
  
"Hn." He jumped into a nearby tree, and to the naked human eye simply disappeared, but in reality he just jumped away into trees farther into the heart of the forest.  
  
""Kuromajo and I want to know why a person like you would be stupid enough to lie to us," demanded Kuro-oni.  
  
Kuromajo walked over to his side and kneeled down to his shuddering frighten form. She gently took his chin in her grip to make him look in her eyes, "You said that the victims themselves would pay us well, so you didn't need to pay us. But shock of shocks, you are ready to go on vacation when we get here!" Her unoccupied hand slipped to the side that wasn't facing him and slowly took out a knife, ever so slowly.  
  
Kuro-oni saw the gleam of the knife and backed off. The employer saw this as a sign of them leaving them be and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Kuromajo smirked; she had enough with this fool. She quickly slit his throat and whispered in his ear, "That's what you get when you lie to us. Too bad you won't live to send this as a message to others for us." She then twisted his neck and his dead body fell limp to the floor with a, 'thud.'  
  
With a sigh she said, "When will they learn Kuro-oni, when will these pathetic idiots learn?"  
  
"Never-"  
  
"Kuro-oni..." She heard the steady beat of feet on hard earth, and she didn't like it... at all.  
  
"Yeah I know, lets go see who is coming and then decide to kill them or not," Kuro-oni replied.  
  
"No need, I'm here already."  
  
They both spun around and glared at this man, tall with ningen clothes on. A fancy silk suit... most likely hand made.  
  
"We don't work for ningen's or those who dress like one," Kuromajo spat in disgust.  
  
"Oh no, my employer wants to meet with you in ningenkai, after your raid on Koenma's office that is."  
  
Both of them narrowed their eyes, and glared at the man. Kuromajo subtly braced her self to chop the guys head off.  
  
"Oh don't worry; it's obvious that you are going. Koenma has ordered the Rekai Tentei to be his protection this time."  
  
Kuromajo and Kuro-oni smiled wickedly. They would finally get a challenge and train with some one other than each other.  
  
"Pfft, you have lightened our moods, the only reason why you will live to tell your employer that we will meet him after the raid here," Kuromajo said grinning wildly at the same time.  
  
"Go now... before we change our minds," Kuro-oni threatened.  
  
"Koenma! Are we gonna be here all day waiting for those two?!" Yusuke was whining by now.  
  
"They probably chickened out after they heard we were going to be here," Kuwabara said smugly. Right after he said it, he was surrounded by a blinding light, and the rest of the room soon filled with that harsh blinding light.  
  
"I assure you idiot, we haven't chickened out. Just a little late," a feminine voice called out. The windows shattered soon after and a gust of wind flew in.  
  
"Damn! The light is too bright," Yusuke shouted.  
  
Kuromajo laughed, "Hai, you see, it will blind you if Kuro-oni takes to long retrieving our files. Which, by the way has happened."  
  
Hiei was not going to be tied down because it was a little too bright; he went towards where he heard the voice, almost blindly. But Kuromajo saw him coming the moment he started running, since she could see perfectly in her light.  
  
"Idiot," she scoffed. She moved to the side with a neutral face, patiently waiting for Kuro-oni.  
  
Kuro-oni soon joined her, and Kuromajo let her light disperse, so her enemies could see them clearly.  
  
Yusuke was confused, Kuro-oni was there... but the other chic... she had long white hair, the palest skin he had ever seen, and white shiny lips... that couldn't be Kuromajo. Or was it her demon form? "Who the heck is that?!"  
  
Kuromajo smirked, "The tooth fairy... you see, and after you get through fighting us you won't have any teeth left, so I'm here to collect them."  
  
"Ha Ha... very funny Kuromajo," Kuro-oni said sarcastically.  
  
Kuromajo would have responded if she hadn't caught sight of Koenma, her eyes turned into an icy cold grey glare and looked at him with pure hate, "Send anyone else into eternal darkness Koenma?"  
  
He shuddered and sucked nervously on his pacifier, it was never good when she used his real name.  
  
Kuromajo looked away in disgust, and analyzed the Rekai Tentei. She tapped into their spirit energy and made it known...  
  
"What the hell," Yusuke shouted.  
  
Kuro-oni looked over at Kuromajo, her eyes were blazing, she was using her spirit powers... then she thought they were obviously worthy.  
  
Kurama wondered how they could see their spirit energy like that, it made him fear of what their power really could be.  
  
Kuromajo walked over to the window, "Come and fight me... if you are brave enough." She broke the window on impact since the wind closed it after their dramatic entrance.  
  
'She's egging them on...' Kuro-oni thought as she too followed Kuromajo's lead, and jumped out of the window after her.  
  
To Kuromajo's delight they followed her outside, giving her the advantage. She quickly looked over to Kuro-oni who had a smirk plastered on her face, matching her own large one.  
  
Koenma rushed to the window sill after the group followed Kuro-oni and Kuromajo out the window.  
  
"Why do they always have to break the window?!" It was always the window they broke... not anything else but the windows!  
  
"I'll wipe that smirk," Yusuke started, "right off of your pale face."  
  
Kuromajo's smirk just got bigger and mocked the detective, "Are you so sure you want to get so cocky in the beginning detective?"  
  
Yusuke scowled, "I'll show you cocky!" He angrily charged at her, fist ready to thrust in her face.  
  
"Urameshi! You can't hit girls! At least check that she IS a girl." Kuwabara feverishly yelled. He couldn't stand and watch Urameshi hit a girl... it isn't right!  
  
Kuromajo easily dodged when it was the last minute. She jumped up high in the air and flowed into a perfect flip, landing behind Yusuke. He sensed it, and quickly swerved his body to get in a good punch, but she caught it, and returned a nice punch to the kidneys.  
  
Yusuke dropped down clutching his gut. It had been awhile since he was punched that hard, Toguro still had the hardest punch though, but she knew the right place to hit so it would be more affective.  
  
While the detective took a breather Kuromajo turned to Kuwabara with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Are you saying that all women are wimps and can't defend them selves let alone others?"  
  
"No! It's just... guys don't hit girls! It's not the way it goes," Kuwabara explained.  
  
Kuromajo scoffed, "Oh, so the way things go in you utopia is that women are dumb, and defenseless... damsels in distress, used as objects. And the men are the heroes," she scoffed once again, "you keep thinking that, see where it gets you."  
  
"It's his honor code, he would never break it... ever," Yusuke told, "and don't you think about turning your back on me you never know when I could strike you from behind."  
  
"Well thank you so much for that, 'valuable,' information," she replied, "Captain obvious."  
  
Kuro-oni quickly became bored of watching and wanted a fight herself, she was intrigued with the short one. He seemed to be expectably strong, and the others as well, but she could tell that he knew how to use a sword by his ki, and wanted a new opponent other than Kuromajo.  
  
"Hey shorty lets see that sword of yours."  
  
"Hn," he unsheathed it and used his speed to go at her, but she was just as skilled and even more and blocked his initial attack, enjoying as they exchanged blows waiting for the perfect shot to be rid of him.  
  
Kuromajo dominated her fight, toying with the detective, and enjoying her nice fight. She had seen that Kuro-oni had challenged the short one, and went off fighting with him, eventually moving out of sight.  
  
"Come on detective; let's see that trademark spirit gun of yours."  
  
"Well if my fans want it, I might as well give it to them," Yusuke replied, but wasn't about to fire. He knew that she was faster and he needed to surprise her.  
  
"Well don't keep me waiting all day long. I saw you use it before on Toguro during the Dark Tournament; I would like to see it first hand."  
  
She patiently waited, but wasn't going to wait forever, so she charged. Strangely the detective stood there. She smirked herself, 'I see. He's going to try and fire the spirit gun in my face when I jump up to hit him. At least he has been studying my movements. Well, he'll see the exact advantage of speed.'  
  
"What the hell Urameshi," Kuwabara said.  
  
"It seems that Yusuke is waiting for the right time to fire his spirit gun in her face. She jumps up before she attacks him, so he will fire then, when she is most vulnerable."  
  
Kuromajo was closing in the space separating the spirit detective and her, but to surprise him, she jumped to the side, and ran, diagonally to him while he was surprised and got a nice punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Kuro-oni saw that it was getting late, and they still had to have some meeting with some whacko. They would have to leave if they even wanted to find out what kind of business this mystery guy wanted with them.  
  
"So sorry we couldn't finish this, but Kuromajo and I have things to do."  
  
She briskly ran to where she last saw Kuromajo. She arrived to see Kuromajo strike down the detective... 'She's toying with him.'  
  
"Kuromajo. Let's go."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry detective, but we have better things to do."  
  
With a blink of the eye they were both gone, leaving them behind.  
  
Author's-blabber-of-nothing-important: CAN SOME NICE PERSON TELL ME HOW TO USE THE ITALICS AND BOLD STUFF?!?!?! Well, there is the first chapter, so you guys review and tell me if you want it continued!! I FINALLY HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT TO CALL THIS STORY!!!! Although when you are reading this... it will be named... oh well! o Ja!  
  
Weasel 


End file.
